the_land_before_time_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Return to the Big Water
In this episode of the TV Series, the Gang gets washed out to sea during a storm surge and has to rely on Mo, as well as themselves, to get back to shore and avoid two familiar Swimming Sharpteeth. EPISODE 39: RETURN TO THE BIG WATER CHARACTERS Littlefoot Cera Ducky Petrie Spike Chomper Ruby Mo Liopledoron Megalodon Songs Really Awfully Boring Big Water It was raining hard. “Oh, I hope the Sky Water lets up soon.” Littlefoot lamented. “Doesn’t seem like it. It’s been going for hours.” replied Cera. “It not bad under here.” said Petrie, who was standing underneath a large tree with many branches which sheltered him. However, he’d spoken too soon, for a large amount of water, which had been gathering on the branches, suddenly fell down and doused him. Petrie moaned. Ducky ran through the puddles. She was enjoying herself. “It is not bad. You guys should join me. Yep, yep, yep you should.” she said. She was the only one out. The others, besides Petrie, who couldn’t fit with them, were underneath a tree and its ferny branches so as not to get wet. “I don’t know Ducky. If I go join you, I will likely get sick from going through all the water. It’s cold!” said Ruby skeptically. Chomper was sitting down cross-legged. He was bored. “I’m bored.” said Chomper. His stomach growled. “And hungry.” he added. He, unfortunately, happened to be looking at Cera when he said this. “Don’t look at me!” snapped Cera. “It was raining all day yesterday too and it looks like it’s going to rain all day today!” grumbled Littlefoot. “It rained the day before that too. And the day before that. And the day before that too. And the day before the day before that.” said Ruby. Spike was feeling hungry too. He started to eat the ferns. As he began pulling on them, water started to fall on Littlefoot, Cera, Chomper, Ruby, and himself. “Spike stop!” they yelled. Spike kept eating. After taking down a fair sized fern, they all were soaked with a ton of rainwater that Spike had loosened from the branches. “Spike!” they all yelled. song "All I see is the day in front of us. All I see is the day in front of us. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Burning bright with a new-born sun. Come follow me. Hills to climb and valleys to roam Oh, streams to follow all the way home To the Land Before Time Before time." The rain continued. Ducky ran around in the rain. She stomped her feet in the mud. “This feels squishy. Squishy! Squishy! Squishy! Squishy! Squishy!” she laughed. “That does look like fun, but, then again, I’d get really wet so it wouldn’t be so much fun then.” Ruby said. “This is boring!” whined Cera. “It's boring, boring really, truly boring when the Sky Water comes down all day. It keeps coming down and you cannot play. You want to go on an adventure and you want to go exploring but it's just no fun to be doing nothing all day No it's really, truly very boring.” sang Littlefoot. “It is boring, boring really, awfully boring when it's really wet.” sang Ducky. “When you want the Sky Water to stop and but after waiting for hours it still hasn't yet.” sang Cera. “When you want to have some fun but it just keeps on pouring.” sang Cera and Ducky together. “It can make you sad.” sang Chomper. “It can make you mad.” sang Ruby. “It's very, very very boring.” sang Chomper and Ruby together. “When there's no where you can go and there's nothing fun to do.” sang Littlefoot. “Then the day goes by so slow and ya feel like your feet are stuck in goo.” sang Ruby and Ducky. “It's boring, boring very, very boring when it rain all day and you can't be soaring It's very, very” sang Petrie “Very, very” sang Cera and Ducky. “Almost extraordinary” sang Littlefoot “Really, truly very boring” they all sang. “I'm bored.” moaned Littlefoot. Chomper wandered into the cave that he and Ruby slept in. It wasn’t that interesting, other than that part of it echoed. He was going to take a nap as he felt bored out of his mind. Chomper noticed a frog. He was hungry and, though he knew they were a bit sour, decided to try and eat it. “Come here you hopper!” he said. The hopper didn’t like the idea and so hopped off. He chased it. He came into a room where water was falling through a hole in the ceiling and going through a hole in the floor. He was too fixated on the hopper to notice the hole in the floor. “You’re mine hopper!” he cried. He leapt at it, but it moved. Chomper fell through the hole in the floor. “Woooooah!” he cried. He was moved by the water through a tunnel. “Hey, this is kind of fun.” he said. He finally came out the tunnel and landed in a small pool of water at the bottom. “I need to tell the others about this.” he said to himself. “What did you find Chomper?” asked Ruby a short time later. “Come on, I’ll show you!” he said to Ruby and the others. A short time later, they noticed the water slide-like thing. “What is…?” asked Cera. Chomper pushed her into the hole. “Hey!” she yelled angrily. However, she soon was enjoying herself. “Weeeeee, this is fun!” she cried. She eventually reached the bottom and came out, landed in the pool at the bottom. “That was fun! I want to do it again!” she said. The played all day long, going down the water slide-like thing over and over. By nightfall, they were really tired. They were so tired, in fact, that they all rested on a fallen tree, using its branches to shelter them from the rain, and fell asleep. The grownups decided against waking them and let them sleep. During the night, a storm surge washed the kids out over a waterfall. They were so tired that they slept through it. They were moved down a river and out to the Big Water. By morning, they were somewhat out to sea. Cera woke first. She moved, waking up Petrie. “It sure smells different than usual around here.” commented Cera, smelling the salt water. “Me smell it too.” said Petrie. Petrie moved out from behind the branches. “Oh no!” he cried. Littlefoot and the others woke up at the sound of his yell. “What is it Petrie?” asked Littlefoot in concern. “We no in Great Valley anymore!” exclaimed Petrie. “What do you mean Petrie?” asked Ruby. “We in middle of Big Water!” yelled Petrie. “What?!” asked Cera in alarm. “We in middle of Big Water! This bad!” moaned Petrie, grabbing onto Cera and clutching her horn and shaking. “Get off of me!” yelled Cera, shaking Petrie loose. Petrie was knocked flying through the air and landed in the water. He got out and went back to the others. “We need to get back to the shore.” said Littlefoot. Meanwhile, in the Great Valley, their parents were looking for them. “Littlefoot!” called Grandpa and Grandma Longneck. “Cera!” called Topps and Tria. “Petrie!” called Mama Flyer. “Ducky! Spike!” called Mama and Papa Swimmer. “Chomper! Ruby!” called Grandpa Longneck. “I don’t see them anywhere Longneck! We’ve checked and checked.” grumbled Topps to Grandpa Longneck. “I hope they haven’t drowned.” said Mama Swimmer, noticing the large pools of flood water that all the rains had left. “Ducky is a Swimmer. She wouldn’t drown! Honestly, you Bigmouths aren’t that bright!” said Topps. “Hmmmmph!” grumbled Mama Swimmer at Topps’s speciesist remark. “It would seem to me that they are likely in the Mysterious Beyond.” remarked Mama Flyer. “We’ll have to send out a search party.” replied Grandma Longneck. Meanwhile, back at the Big Water, the kids were trying to paddle back toward shore. “I can’t wait to get back to shore! I’m hungry!” said Cera, paddling toward shore. “Me too.” said Chomper, who unfortunately happened to be looking at Cera when he said this. “Don’t look at me!” she snapped. “That’s one weird-looking log.” Chomper commented, noticing something sticking out of the water. It was moving toward them from the direction of the shore. Petrie saw it and realized what it was. “That not a log. That a Swimming Sharptooth!” cried Petrie in fright. It was moving toward them. They paddled away from it. However, the Cretoxyrhina was gaining on them. “Paddle faster!” yelled Cera. Try as they might, the Swimming Sharptooth was gaining on them. However, right before he could bite into the tree they were on, he was hit in the face with a bunch of water. The group turned to look to see what had happened, as did the Swimming Sharptooth. It was Mo. Leave Mo’s Mud Brothers alone! Mo shouted at the Swimming Sharptooth in Marine. Get lost! '' I’m going to eat some Land Dwellers. the Swimming Sharptooth replied.'' The Swimming Sharptooth moved toward the kids again, but Mo headed him off. SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! SLAP! Mo hit him in the face with his fin. Why you little…..! the Swimming Sharptooth snarled in Marine. He swam after Mo, who had taken off. Come get Mo! laughed Mo. “We’ve got to help him!” cried Littlefoot. “How?” asked Cera. “We’ll ram him in the head with this log.” said Littlefoot. They began to paddle after the Swimming Sharptooth. I’m going to get you, you little pest! the Swimming Sharptooth shouted after Mo. He chased after Mo, getting closer and closer. He was about to snap at him when….WHAM. The log hit him in the head. He snarled and thrashed, moving the log away from him and then creating a big wave, pushing the kids further out to sea and out of sight. Mo slipped away in the confusion. Ouch, I have a headache. the Swimming Sharptooth moaned. He was dazed for a while. When he got his bearings back, he looked around and realized that he’d lost the others. I’ve lost them. I’ll get those brats. I’ll get all of them!'' he vowed.'' Meanwhile, Littlefoot and his friends were peeved at being sent further out to sea again. “Just great. Back where we were again!” Cera lamented. “At least we lose that Swimming Sharptooth.” said Petrie. “But what about Mo?” asked Littlefoot. “Maybe he got eated.” said Ducky, shedding a tear. Suddenly, water splashed Cera in the face. “Mo right here!” laughed Mo. “Mo, you’re ok!” said the six children together in relief. “What about the Swimming Sharptooth?” asked Ruby. “Mo lose him.” Mo replied. “But we found another one!” cried Chomper in alarm, pointing. Sure enough, there was another Swimming Sharptooth, this one the Liopleudoron the group had met the time they first had met Mo. Aha, breakfast! said the Swimming Sharptooth in Marine, licking his lips. Yoo-hoo! '' Ugly! Over here! Come get Mo! Mo'' taunted the Liopleudoron. Well, well, if it isn’t the pesky Rainbow Swimmer'1'that got away from me during the time of heavy Sky Water.'' said the'' Liopleudoron. And you brought your friends too. Mo spat water in his face. Insolent little…. thundered the Swimming Sharptooth in a fury. Nah nah nah nah! '' You can’t get Mo! Mo taunted him.'' I’ll show you! snapped the Swimming Sharptooth. He chased after Mo. However, Mo was able to once more lose him. In the meantime though, the kids had drifted even further out to sea. Mo soon found the kids again. “We need to get home Mo. We don’t like being in the middle of the Big Water.” said Ruby. “We need to find a way back to shore.” said Cera. “Mo can help.” said Mo. Mo moved against the tree and began to push them toward shore. The kids all paddled toward shore. However, much to their annoyance, the waves of the ocean began to move further out to sea, thus pulling them back away from shore. “Now what?” grumbled Cera. “We try again.” replied Mo. They tried again. However, once more, the waves moved them out to sea. “Again.” said Mo. They tried it again. They moved closer to shore and were excited that they were close to shore. However, the waves came and again moved them out to sea. “I do not like these waves. Oh no, no, no.” complained Ducky. “This just isn’t our day.” moaned Chomper. “Oh, we’re never going to get back to shore!” moaned Cera. “Of course we will. We just need to try something different.” Littlefoot said. “What we try now?” Petrie asked. “If there is a current of water pulling us away from shore, then if we move away from that current of water, then it would not pull us away from shore and we might be able to paddle to shore.” Ruby suggested. “Good idea Ruby, then we can finally get out of the Big Water.” said Chomper. “But Big Water fun.” said Mo. “Not for us.” said Cera. “Big big big big water. We don’t like the very big, big, big big water.” sang Littlefoot. “It’s deep and dark and dangerous.” sang Chomper. “It’s scary and it’s strangerous.” sang Ruby. “And things could re-arrange-er-us in that big water.” sang Chomper and Ruby together. “Big big big big water. It’s awfully big, big big big water.” sang Cera and Petrie together. “Things could be swimming around under there way down deep.” sang Cera. “Very very deep.” sang Petrie. “Mo see interesting things under there but also Swimming Sharpteeth.” sang Mo. “Oh those Swimming Sharpteeth!” sang Petrie nervously. “Being underneath there is not a place I want to go. Oh no, no, no.” sang Ducky. “It’s not so bad under there. It’s ok with Mo.” sang Mo. “Big, big, big, big water The very big, big, big, big water.” sang all of them. “We wish the sun would rise up. And make the water dry up.” sang Ducky. “Oh Mo would not like that.” said Mo. “We wish to say goodbye-a…” sang Ducky. “To that big water. Big water.” they all sang, finishing the song. The group began to paddle sideways. This moved them away from the rip current but also caused them to go further out to sea in the meantime. Eventually, they were totally out of the rip current. “We did it!” the group yelled happily. Just then, the Liopleudoron arrived. “Ut oh, bad Swimmer back!” Mo exclaimed. To make matters worse, the other Swimming Sharptooth arrived from the opposite direction. ''Game’s over, Rainbow Swimmer! ''laughed the Megalodon. ''You won’t get away this time. ''said the Liopleudoron. “Go, Mo will lead them away!” Mo told the others. Littlefoot didn’t want to see Mo get himself killed so that they could get away. Mo had almost died last time he had led away a Swimming Sharptooth from them. “Guys, get these vines on the trees! I have an idea!” Littlefoot yelled. The group grabbed the vines. As the Swimming Sharpteeth went at Mo, Littlefoot and the others threw the vines out at them, catching onto them. The Swimming Sharpteeth tried to break free, pulling against the vines. “Mo, head to shore!” Mo did as he was told. The Swimming Sharpteeth pulled the group to shore. The Swimming Sharpteeth went at Mo, who got them to swim in a circle. They ended up tying themselves up, though they were too busy chasing Mo to notice. The Megalodon went after Mo and tried to bite him. However, he missed and bit the Liopleudoron in the tail instead. ''Hey! ''snapped the Liopleudoron. ''Oops! ''said the Megalodon. “Thanks Mo!” Littlefoot said. “Mo glad to help. Mo hope that we meet again!” Mo said. “Goodbye Mo!” the group said. Mo left. Littlefoot and his friends headed back toward the Great Valley. They were soon found by the search party that the adults had sent out. “I’m glad that you kids are all right.” said Mama Flyer. “Yep, thanks to Mo the Rainbow Swimmer.” said Littlefoot. “Come on, let’s get you kids home.” said Mama Swimmer. And so the kids returned home, safe and sound. 1 This will be the term for Mo’s type. Like Rainbow Face, only Rainbow Swimmer. Category:Episodes